creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mango's Top HP/Unikitty/WoF Favorites
Favorite WoF Characters # Cricket # QIBLI KEEE-BLEEE AWWWW YEAH # Moonwatcher # Clearsight (aka dragon Jesus) # Starflight # Luna # Queen Glory # KINKA KINKA JOU JOU!!!! # Prince Winter # Hmm. This one's a toughie. OOH, I KNOW. SUNDEW. DEFINITELY SUNDEW. Favorite WoF Ships # Blicket # QINTER # Glorybringer # Turtlejou # Fiercestalker (Darkstalker x Fierceteeth XD) Favorite WoF Books # The Lost Continent # Escaping Peril # The Hidden Kingdom Favorite WoF Tribes # TIE BETWEEN RAINWINGS AND SANDWINGS # HiveWings? Or maybe MudWings. # SilkWings Favorite HP Characters # LUNALUNALUNALUNALUNA LOVEGOOD # Hermione Granger # Delphi (Very interesting villain!) # Rose Granger-Weasley. (Just cause.) # Hmmm. Let's see. ROOOOOOON. He's dope. Favorite HP Ships # Drapple (Draco x The Green Apple) # Harrmione (Harry x Hermione) # Runa (Ron x Luna) # Ginny x Not Needing a Love Interest Favorite HP Books # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Very big character development, wow, wow. And the part where Neville beheads Nagini, the final Horcrux, WOW. WOW. Wow, I say "wow" a lot. Wow. # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I don't directly like this one like I do for the Deathly Hallows, but the first time reading it, I thought the baskalisk was cool. It paralyzed all those people?! Also, hating Lockhart with all of my might is pretty enjoyable. Thank you, J.K. Rowling, for making Lockhart! I FLIPPING HATE YOU LOCKHART. # I'm not sure. Let's leave the top 2 for now. Favorite Unikitty Characters # Dr. Fox (Obviously!) # Princess Unikitty herself! # Prince Puppycorn (Very funny character. I like how he's always stupid.) # Brock (I like how he's friends with the villain, Master Frown, but never really does any villainous stuff. He just chills with Unikitty, and occasionally argues with Master Frown. LOL.) # Hawkodile (His crush on Dr. Fox is cute, and I'd love to see them get together one day.) Favorite Unikitty Ships # Foxodile (Dr. Fox x Hawkodile) When the episode came out about Hawkodile's crush on Dr. Fox, you should've seen my delight. WOW. WOW. Since then Hawkodile has show traces of his feelings torward Dr. Fox in multiple episodes, which is cute and mega-amazing. There's actually a chance that Dr. Fox may have some feelings torward Hawkodile, because A) She saved Hawkodile's life from a robot once, and B) She gave a whole heartfelt speech about how Hawkodile couldn't be replaced, but the robot could. So basically, I think this is an awesome ship and I hope it'll become canon one day. # Unirock (Unikitty x Brock) I don't think this is as amazing as Foxodile, (My opinion of course!) but it's still cool. Unikitty and Brock are actually really good friends, and have stood up for each other against Master Frown in some episodes, which is kinda cool. (And a little cute.) Unikitty and Brock are more in the friend zone right now, but I'd love to see their relationship advance further. # Puppycorn x Not Needing A Love Interest Because He Is An Adorable Idiot. Favorite Unikitty Episodes WIP Category:Harry Potter Category:Unikitty Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:WoF Favorites Category:Work in Progress